Life in Jasper Park
by bluecatcinema
Summary: The story of the offspring of Humphrey and Kate and Garth and Lilly, as they experience the highs and lows of life.
1. Puppy Love

**Life In Jasper Park**

**Chapter One: Puppy Love**

It was an ordinary day in Jasper Park. A quartet of wolf pups raced across the terrain. There was Jasper and Justine, the offspring of Humphrey and Kate, then there was Wayne and Rosie, Garth and Lilly's children. They were currently engaged in a friendly game of tag.

"Gotcha!" Wayne declared, patting Jasper on the side.

"Yeah, you got me." Jasper admitted. "Gotta admit, cuz, you rule at this game."

"Well, I wouldn't say I 'rule', exactly..." The humble pup smiled.

"Why not?" Rosie asked. "You do."

"I think so too." Justine pitched in.

"Me too!" Came the voice of a fifth pup.

It was Pepper, the daughter of Humphrey's old friend Salty, who had just come into the field. Roughly two weeks younger then the other pups, she had taken quite a fancy to Wayne.

"Hi, Wayney." She cooed, her eyelids fluttering faster then a hummingbird's wings.

"Hi, Pepper." Wayne cringed.

"Watchya doin'?" Pepper asked coyly.

"Just playing tag." Wayne replied.

"Mind if I play?" Pepper asked, nuzzling against Wayne's side.

"Uhh... You can if everyone else says it's okay." Wayne turned to the others, a look of pleading on his face.

The other three pups looked at each other, sly looks on their faces.

"It's fine with me." Rosie grinned.

"Me too." Jasper snickered.

"The more, the merrier!" Justine smiled.

"Thanks, guys." Wayne grimaced.

"Great!" Pepper cheered. She gave Wayne a light tap on the head. "Catch me if you can, cutie!"

"Like I have a choice." Wayne muttered under his breath, as he reluctantly gave chase.

Pepper was fast, but Wayne was faster. As he closed in on his quarry, she suddenly stopped, and he collided with her. They ended up flat on the ground, Wayne sprawled over Pepper.

"Ooh, Wayne!" Pepper giggled. "Watch those paws, mister!"

"I... I didn't..." Wayne stammered, climbing to his paws.

"Nice one, cuz!" Jasper chuckled.

A howl rang out over the field.

"Aw, that's my mom." Pepper sighed. "I gotta go."

"It was fun hanging out with you." Justine smiled.

"You should drop by again sometime." Rosie agreed.

"I might just do that." Pepper grinned, eyeing Wayne all the while. She nuzzled against his side again. "See ya round, cutie."

Once Pepper left, Wayne breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let me get this straight." Jasper mused. "Having a cute girl fawning all over ya actually bothers you?!"

"It's not that smple." Wayne protested.

"Oh, so you _don't_ think she's cute?" Rosie smirked.

"I didn't say that." Wayne blushed."I just think we're a little young for this sort of thing, don't you?"

"Pepper sure doesn't." Justine smirkingly pointed out.

"I know." Wayne sighed.

The next day, the pups were walking through the forest, when they spotted Pepper walking nearby.

"Oh, no." Wayne winced. "Quick, hide!"

"Hey, Pep!" Rosie called loudly.

"Over there!" Jasper barked.

"Come and join us!" Justine pitched in.

"Traitors." Wayne seethed.

"Hi, guys." Pepper smiled as she padded over. "Hi, Wayney."

"Hi." Wayne said reluctantly.

"Wayne was just saying how much he loved playing with you yesterday." Rosie declared.

"He did?!" Pepper squealed.

"I did?" Wayne glared at Rosie.

"Yep." Jasper sniggered. "It was his idea to find you, and ask you to hang out with us again."

"How sweet." Pepper cooed. "So, what are we playing today?"

"How about a game of pinecone ball?" Justine asked.

"Ooh, my favorite!" Pepper cheered.

Quickly locating a downed pinecone, the pups went out into the field and started playing their game. They were all quite good at it, scoring "goals" by flinging the pinecone through the gap between a pair of rocks.

Pepper got the pinecone, and was met by Wayne.

"You want this?" Pepper smirked. Lying flat on the ground, she held the pinecone between her front paws, and placed her chin atop it. "Come and get it."

Wayne gulped. The only way he could grab the pinecone was by placing his snout dangerously close to hers. As he took the pinecone in his teeth, their noses touched, and Pepper took the opportunity to rub hers against his. As Wayne scrambled to his paws, Pepper stood up straight, looking quite pleased with herself.

As the game went on, Jasper got a little too excited, and accidentally kicked the pinecone over the field and into some bushes.

"Whoops." He said bluntly.

"I'll get it!" Pepper called, dashing after the missing pinecone.

"Your girlfriend's pretty cool, isn't she?" Jasper smirked at Wayne.

"She's not my girlfriend." Wayne insisted.

"Please." Justine grinned. "We saw that little nose rub back there."

"That wasn't..." Wayne spluttered.

"So, when's the wedding?" Rosie giggled.

"What?!" Wayne gasped.

"Hey, chill out, cuz." Jasper snickered. "Your girlfriend'll be back soon, and she'll probably be wanting more nose rubs!"

"That is IT!" Wayne roared, the normally even-minded pup exploding with anger. "Pepper is not my girlfriend! She's an annoying, clingy, dumb girl! In fact, I'd be perfectly happy if I never saw her again!"

The other pups stared at Wayne, dumbstruck by his sudden outburst. Rosie started inclining her head to the left. Turning to that position, Wayne saw Pepper. Dropping the pinecone from her mouth, her eyes started filling with tears.

"Pepper, I..." Wayne started.

Pepper fled before he could say more, sobbing greatly.

"Pepper, wait!" Wayne called, giving chase.

Pepper fled into the forest, twisted through the trees. Wayne was unable to follow her, having not learned to track yet. The young wolf hung his head guiltily.

That night, Wayne continued to wallow in guilty thoughts.

"Something wrong, champ?" Garth asked. "You've barely touched your caribou."

"I did a bad thing today, dad." Wayne admitted.

"What happened, honey?" Lilly joined in.

"Well, Pepper's been acting all mushy around me lately, and everybody was teasing me about it." Wayne declared.

"Oh, really?" Garth asked, casting a glare in Rosie's direction. "Everybody?"

Rosie chuckled nervously.

"So I got mad, and starting yelling out all this horrible stuff about Pepper." Wayne continued. "Turns out she was right behind me, and heard everything."

"Oh, dear." Lilly gasped.

"She ran off right after that." Wayne sighed. "I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. What should I do?"

"It's simple, son." Garth smiled. "You need to find that poor girl and apologise."

"I don't think that'll really help much." Wayne countered. "Pepper probably won't even listen."

"Apologising is always the best thing to do, honey." Lilly smiled. "Now, it's time for bed."

The family of four curled up to sleep. The next morning, Wayne set out to find Pepper, determined to make things right with her. He finally found her walking down a path in the forest.

"Hey, Pepper!" Wayne called.

"Go away." Pepper sniffed.

"Pepper, I'm really about what I said yesterday." Wayne apologised. "I never would have said all that if I knew you were standing there."

"But you meant it, though, didn't you?" Pepper choked back a sob. "And you're right. I am dumb and annoying."

"No." Wayne protested. "You're fun, and nice, and, well, I think you're kinda pretty..."

"You do?!" Pepper gasped, smiling.

"Yeah, I do." Wayne smiled back. "I just think we're a little too young for the whole 'boyfriend, girlfriend' thing. Do you think we could just be friends for now?"

"Friends?" Pepper asked, her face falling slightly. "Well, I guess it's better then nothing... Okay, deal." She held out a paw. "Put 'er there, friend."

Smiling, Wayne bumped paws with Pepper, just as the others came on the scene.

"Oh, there you are!" Rosie called.

"Figured we'd find you here." Jasper smirked. "With your girlfriend."

Wayne made to denounce Jasper's remark, but Pepper beat him to it.

"I'm not his girlfriend." Pepper declared. "For now, at least." She winked at Wayne.

"So, now that we're all friends again, what say we play another game of pinecone ball?" Justine asked. "Our last game was interrupted, in case you forgot."

"I'm game." Jasper smiled.

"Me, too." Rosie grinned.

"And me." Wayne agreed. "Pepper?"

"Oh, I'm in, alright." Pepper chuckled. "Last time, I went easy on you because you're so cute. Don't expect the same mercy this time!"

"Bring it." Wayne smirked.

And so, the pups played their game, and all was once again well in Jasper Park.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Alpha and Omega and all associated characters are the property of Lionsgate Entertainment.)_


	2. Quibbling Cousins

**Life In Jasper Park**

**Chapter Two: Quibbling Cousins**

It was another fine morning in Jasper Park. Justine was currently having her fur styled by her mother, Kate. The dutiful alpha finished her work by placing a flower just above her daughters' ear.

"There we go." Kate smiled. "All done."

Justine padded over to a small puddle just outside the den, left over from rainfall the night before. Glancing downwards, she appraised her new look.

"I look good." She smiled.

"Yes you do, sweetheart." Humphrey declared. "You're every bit as beautiful as your mom."

"Thanks, daddy." Justine blushed.

"Yeah, you're drop-dead gorgeous, sis." Jasper, who had been waiting impatiently, deadpanned. "Now can we go and meet the others?"

"Sure." Justine smiled. "Wait 'til Rosie sees my new do. She's going to love it!"

With Jasper following behind, Justine dashed for the clearing, where the pups usually met up. To Justine's shock, Rosie's fur was styled the exact same way, right down to the flower.

"Hey!" The female pups cried out in unison.

"Your furdo's the same as mine!" Justine declared.

"Yeah, it is." Rosie admitted. "Did your mom style yours too?"

"Yeah." Justine nodded.

"Well, that makes sense." Rosie smiled. "Guess our moms think alike."

"Well, they are sisters, after all." Justine agreed. "Anyway, we can't both have the same look. It's a total fashion _faux pas_."

"Totally." Rosie nodded.

The two pups stared at each other for a moment.

"Well?" Justine asked.

"Well what?" Rosie asked.

"Aren't you going to fix your fur?" Justine inquired.

"Me?" Rosie asked. "Why me?"

"Because you know I've been wanting my fur styled for weeks." Justine asked. "You probably just had it done on a whim."

So?" Rosie retorted. "You're not the boss of me!"

"What's the big deal?" Jasper asked. "It's just fur, for crying out loud!"

"He's right." Wayne agreed. "It's not worth fighting over-"

"You stay out of this!" Both girls roared.

"I should get to keep the 'do because it looks better on me!" Justine snarled.

"Does not!" Rosie spat. "It looks better on me! Tell her, Wayne!"

"I though you wanted me to stay out of this." Wayne replied.

"Well, _now_ I want you to back me up!" Rosie growled.

"Rosie, I can't just-" Wayne started.

"Can't?" Rosie hissed. "You're my brother! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I _am_ on your side!" Wayne yelled. "But I'm not going against Justine. She's family, too!"

"What about you?!" Justine rounded on Jasper. "You with me, or against me?"

"Sorry sis, but I'm not getting in the middle of this." Jasper gulped.

"Traitor." Justine hissed. "All of you. Especially you, Rosie."

"Well, if that's your attitude, then maybe we shouldn't hang out anymore." Rosie sniffed.

"Maybe we shouldn't." Justine snarled.

Turning their noses up, the two females turned and left.

"What just happened?" Jasper asked.

"Something very bad." Wayne sighed. "We've got to get them to make up, or they'll never be friends again."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Jasper groaned. "It'd be weird with just the two of us."

"The question is: How do we get them to make up?" Wayne asked.

"Too bad Pepper's off logsledding with her pop." Jasper noted. "We could really use the feminine touch on this one."

The two pups stood there for a few moments, deep in thought.

"Hey, I've just thought up a great plan!" Jasper declared. He whispered the plan into Wayne's ear. "Whattaya think?"

"Okay, two things." Wayne declared. "One: You didn't have to whisper, because we're the only ones here. And two: That's the stupidest plan I've ever heard."

"You got anything better?" Jasper asked defiantly.

"No." Wayne admitted.

"Then let's do it." Jasper smirked.

Over in a clearing, Justine was pouting.

"Stupid Rosie." She sneered. "Where does she get off, turning on me like that?"

"Hey, sis?" Asked Jasper who tentatively approached her.

"What do you want?" Justine snarled.

"It's not what _I_ want." Jasper declared. "It's what Rosie wants... namely, to apologise."

"Really?" Justine asked sceptically.

"Oh, yeah." Jasper nodded. "She showed up like, five minutes after you left. She wants you to meet her back in the forest."

"I knew she'd see things my way." Justine smirked. "Alright, I'll meet with her."

As Justine strutted off, Jasper smirked deeply.

"All going according to plan." He chuckled.

Before long, Justine and Rosie, who had been told the same lie by Wayne (much to the honest pup's chagrin), met in the forest. Jasper and Wayne had hidden themselves in a nearby bush, watching events as they happened.

"Well?" Justine asked.

"Well, what?" Rosie asked back.

"Where's my apology?" Justine sneered.

"What do you mean, _your_ apology?" Rosie grimaced. "Wayne told me you wanted to apologise to me."

"And Jasper told me _you_ wanted to apologise." Justine declared.

"Wait a second." Justine screwed up her face in thought. "If you're not here to apologise, and I'm not to apologise, then that means..."

"Wayne and Jasper lied to us!" Rosie finished, outraged.

"Unbelievable!" Justine snarled. "Next time I see them, they're dead meat!"

Jasper stepped back in fear, accidentally stepping on a twig, which produced an unnaturally loud snap, drawing the female pups' attention.

"Okay, come on out!" Justine called.

"We know you're there, guys." Rosie added.

Jasper and Wayne reluctantly came out of the bush.

"How could you lie to your own sisters?" Justine demanded.

"Especially you, Wayne!" Rosie yelled.

"We're sorry." Wayne winced. "But we had to do something."

"And it sorta worked." Jasper smiled nervously. "You're angry at _us_, now."

Justine and Rosie looked at each other for second, then turned away.

"Look, this has to stop." Wayne stepped forward. "You two are best friends. Do you really want to give all that up over a furdo?"

Justine and Rosie looked at each other again, this time for much longer.

"I don't." Justine admitted.

"Me neither." Rosie agreed.

There was another protracted silence.

"I guess your furdo isn't exactly like mine." Justine admitted. "Yours curls more on top."

"And yours is flatter at the sides." Rosie pointed out. "It suits you."

"I'm sorry!" Justine blurted out.

"Me too!" Rosie squealed.

The two pups hugged each other.

"Let's never fight again." Justine smiled.

"Agreed." Rosie chuckled.

"Finally, everything's back to normal." Wayne sighed in relief.

"Pretty dumb thing to fight about, though." Jasper snorted. "Only a couple a' frilly, silly _girls_ would get so riled up over a stupid furdo! I mean, seriously-"

Jasper stopped when he realised Justine and Rosie were glaring at him.

"'Frilly, silly girls', huh?" Justine asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Maybe we need to show him just how important furdos are." Rosie smiled. "By, I dunno, giving him a makeover of his own?"

"Great idea, cuz." Justine smirked.

"Wayne, a little help here please?" Jasper pleaded.

"Sorry cuz, but I'm not getting in the middle of this." Wayne echoed. "I do have one word of advice for you, though: Run."

"Yaahh!" Jasper yelped.

The big-mouthed pup bolted out of the forest, Justine and Rosie in hot pursuit.

"Yep, everything's back to normal, alright." Wayne sniggered.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Alpha and Omega and all associated characters are the property of Lionsgate Entertainment.)_


	3. Fear Factor

**Life in Jasper Park**

**Chapter Three: Fear Factor**

One fine afternoon, the pups decided to play on the outskirts of the forest. Joined by Pepper, they all frolicked among the craggy rocks there. All except for Wayne, that is. The snow-white wolf stood on the edge, a worried look on his face.

"I don't know about this, guys." Wayne declared. "Those rocks don't look safe."

"Relax, cuz." Jasper grinned. "You worry too much."

"Come and join us." Justine called.

"Yeah, bro, live a little!" Rosie smiled.

"No thanks." Wayne shook his head.

"You're no fun sometimes, you know that?" Pepper said as she leapt atop a large outcrop. "Good thing you're so cute..."

Suddenly, the rock Pepper was standing on started to tip. With Pepper on it, it dropped onto the stone floor below. Fortunately, Pepper was unscathed.

"See?" She told Wayne. "Perfectly safe!"

Her declaration was followed by a loud cracking sound. A second later, the stone floor cracked and gave way, and Pepper started to fall.

"Pepper!" Wayne called, leaping after her. He couldn't stop her fall, but he wrapped his legs around her to try and cushion the drop.

Fortunately, the drop wasn't too far. As Pepper's eyes opened, she realised she was lying on top of Wayne.

"You saved me." She exclaimed.

"Pepper..." Wayne whispered.

"Yes, Wayne?" Pepper whispered back.

"Back... shattered." Wayne groaned. "Get... off!"

"Oh, sorry!" Pepper apologised, scrambling to get off him.

"Guys!" Rosie called from the large hole above. "You okay down there?!"

"I think so." Wayne declared. As he got to his feet, a searing pain erupted in his left front paw. "Aagh!"

"What's wrong?" Pepper cried out as she watched Wayne sink to the floor.

"My ankle." Wayne groaned. "I must have landed on it."

"Here, lean on me." Pepper offered. Pressing her side against his, she nudged him back on to his feet. Wayne then looked around: They were in some kind of tunnel.

"I think we're in the caverns underneath Jasper." Wayne stated. "Dad told me about them once."

"Caverns?" Pepper looked around, taking in her surroundings for the first time. "Oh, no..."

"Guys, we're going to try and find a way out." Wayne told the others. "These caverns lead to caves on the other side of the Park. We'll try and head there."

"Okay." Justine replied. "We'll go get some help."

"Good." Wayne smiled. "Tell the grown ups to start checking the caverns."

Pepper started huffing and puffing.

"I can't breathe." She gasped. "I can't breathe!"

"Pepper, what's wrong?" Wayne asked worriedly.

"I don't like tight, dark places." Pepper admitted. "I can't go on. Not down there. Not down there!"

"But you have to." Wayne declared. "I can't go by myself. Not with a bad ankle. And either way, I won't leave you here."

"But, but I..." Pepper stammered.

"You can do this, Pepper." Wayne said, looking Pepper in the eye. "I believe in you."

The confidence Wayne had in Pepper gave her strength.

"Okay." She nodded. "Let's go."

The pups began their trek through the underground. As they walked deeper into the tunnels, the light from the crack above faded. When the pups entered into complete darkness, Pepper starting breathing heavily again.

"I'm not sure I can keep going." She admitted.

"Come on Pepper, you can do this." Wayne encouraged her. "I'm right here, with you all the way. We can make it."

Pepper took one long, deep breath.

"You're right." She smiled. "Thanks, Wayne."

"You support me, I support you." Wayne smiled. "That makes us even."

As they made their way through the tunnels, Wayne suddenly stopped. Putting his nose up in the air, he starting sniffing.

"What's up?" Pepper asked.

"You smell that?" Wayne asked. "Fresh air. Coming from..." He pointed his good paw to the left. "That way!"

"Hey, I smell it too!" Pepper cheered. "We're on our way out of here!"

Continuing on their way, the pups picked up another, more familiar scent.

"Dad?!" Wayne called.

"Son?!" Garth's voice rang out through the dark. "Is that you?!"

"We're over here, dad!" Wayne yelled.

"I'm coming!" Wayne yelled back.

In a matter of seconds, Garth found his son.

"Dad." Wayne smiled, as his father nuzzled him.

"Son." Garth whispered. "Nice work finding your way around here, you two."

"Thanks, dad." Wayne smiled.

"Thank you, sir." Pepper blushed.

"Here, climb on my back, son." Garth leaned down. "We'll get you to your grandma Eve, and she'll fix your ankle right up."

Wayne climbed atop his father, who carried him all the way out. As they finally left the cave, Pepper reflected on how happy she was to finally see the Park again.

Salty was outside, waiting to greet his daughter.

"Had me worried there, kiddo." He smiled, hugging her tightly.

As the hug broke, Pepper saw Wayne being taken to his grandmother. He smiled and waved at her, and she did the same.

That evening, Pepper, Jasper and Justine made her way to the den of Wayne and his family. Wayne was lying on the floor, his injured ankle covered in mashed herbs and wrapped in leaves.

"Hi, guys." Wayne smiled.

"Hey, cuz." Jasper nodded.

"How's your ankle?" Pepper asked.

"Not too bad." Wayne replied. "Grandma says it should be good as new in a few days - Just so long as I stay off it."

"That's a relief." Justine sighed.

"Pepper, I want to say 'thanks' for what you did back there." Wayne smiled.

"What I did?" Pepper exclaimed. "But it was my fault we were down there in the first place."

"No, that was an accident." Wayne shook his head. "And you got us out of there."

"I wouldn't have been able to if you hadn't been there to support me." Pepper declared. "Or sniff the way out."

"Support, sniffing or not, it was still you who did all the legwork." Wayne grinned. "All you. You faced your fear, and overcame it. There's no braver act then that."

"Too true, bro." Rosie smiled."Guess all that bravery makes you a hero, Pep."

"Hero? Me?" Pepper stammered. "No..."

"Yeah!" Jasper chuckled. "Three cheers for Pepper the brave!"

As the other pups cheered her, Pepper smiled awkwardly, a blush creeping on her face.

"If you say so..." She gushed.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Alpha and Omega and all associated characters are the property of Lionsgate Entertainment.)_


	4. Kate's Birthday

**Life In Jasper Park**

**Chapter Four: Kate's Birthday**

As the sun rose over the den of Kate and Humphrey, the family rose to greet the day. Not just any day, mind you... it was Kate's birthday. The wolves did not have clocks and calenders, but they had their own ways of measuring the passing of the years.

"Happy birthday, hon." Humphrey nuzzled his mate.

"Thanks, darling." Kate nuzzled back.

"Happy birthday, mom!" Jasper and Justine chorused.

"Thanks, kids." Kate smiled.

After breakfast, they were joined at the den by Winston, Eve, Lilly, Garth, Rosie and Wayne.

"Happy birthday, auntie Kate!" Rosie cheered.

"Many happy returns." Wayne grinned.

The family each presented their presents for Kate in turn. They were mostly simple things, like flowers and shiny stones, but Kate valued them regardless.

"I got you a very special present, sister-in-law." Garth chuckled. "Today, I will be performing double-duty on Alpha patrol, so you can relax and spend time with the family."

Jasper started snickering.

"What's so funny?" Justine asked.

"Uncle Garth said 'double doody'!" Jasper guffawed.

"Ugh, grow up!" Justine groaned.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked. "That's a lot of work to take on..."

"Easy, sis." Lilly playfully nudged her. "This is _your_ special day. Cut loose, and relax!"

"Well, when you put it like that." Kate smiled. "By the way, Humphrey, where's your gift?"

"Oh, I've got a gift." Humphrey smiled cryptically. "But it's coming a little later. You'll just have to be patient."

"I trust it's not anything inappropriate?" Eve glared. "You know how I feel about such things."

"Yeah, sure." Humphrey smiled weakly. "It's totally on the up-and-up, I promise."

"Fair enough." Eve smiled sweetly, as she and Winston made to leave. "Have fun on your special day, Kate, darling!"

"I will, mom." Kate smiled.

After her parents and Garth had left, Humphrey turned to his mate.

"So, what would you like to do, hon?" Humphrey smiled. "You name it."

"There is something I've been wanting to do for a while now..." Kate mused.

A short while late, Humphrey, Kate and the pups were sliding down the forest in a half-log.

"WOO-HOO!" Kate cheered. "Oh, I've missed this!"

"Watch out for that rock!" Justine cried out.

Kate leaned the log to the side, dodging the rock.

"Relax, Jussy." Humphrey smiled. "Your mom's the best logsledder around. And why not? After all, I did teach her everything she knows."

"Yeah, chill, sis!" Jasper chuckled. "This is awesome!"

After their wild ride, Kate and Humphrey went to the fields and played with their children, engaging in faux hunting and pouncing.

"Gotcha!" Kate smirked, as she pinned Jasper for the third time. Adding insult to injury, she gave him a quick lick on the nose.

"Mooooom!" Jasper whined. "I'm not a baby anymore!"

"You'll always be my little baby." Kate teased.

Justine let out a loud snort.

"I heard that, 'Jussy'." Jasper pouted.

Justine bristled. She didn't let anyone but her parents call her "Jussy".

"What are you gonna do about it, momma's boy?" She taunted.

Jasper leapt to his paws, ready to confront his sister.

"Come on, kids, don't fight." Humphrey said as he stepped between them. "Not on mom's birthday."

Jasper and Justine glared at each other for a moment, then sighed heavily.

"Fine." Jasper groaned. "No fighting."

"Not today." Justine added. "Sorry, mom."

"That's okay, darlings." Kate replied. "Now, let's get back to the fun!"

At the end of the afternoon, the family returned to their den for dinner. As dusk fell, Lilly arrived, offering to style Kate's fur.

"You're going to look incredible." Lilly cooed, as she ran a pinecone through Kate's fur. "Just right for when... never mind."

"Never mind what?" Kate asked.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Lilly grinned.

"What's going on?" Kate demanded.

Humphrey suddenly stepped forward, taking note of the darkening sky.

"Okay, time for my gift." Humphrey smiled. "Come with me, m'lady."

"Well, it's about time." Kate said in a mock-angry tone.

By then, night had fallen. Followed by Lilly and the pups, Humphrey led Kate to Howling Rock, which was devoid of any other wolves.

"Ta-daa!" Humphrey declared.

"Where is everyone?" Kate asked.

"I called in a few favors." Humphrey grinned. "Everybody agreed to leave Howling Rock for just you and me tonight, for as long as you want. What do you say? The two of us, howling together, just like the old days?"

"Oh, Humphrey." Kate started tearing up. Ever since the pups had arrived, their howling opportunities had been few and far between, not to mention the merging of the packs had meant less available spots in which to howl. "This is the best gift ever."

"Shall we?" Humphrey pointed to the top of the rock.

"We shall." Kate chuckled.

Once they reached the top, the couple began to howl. They were in perfect synch, as always. Kate cast her mind back to the first time they had howled together, how magical it was. With a smile, she noted how nothing had changed.

"I love you, Humphrey." Kate nuzzled against her mate.

"I love you too, Kate." Humphrey whispered as he nuzzled back.

The touching moment was observed by Lilly and the pups.

"Oh, how romantic!" Justine cooed.

"Ugh, gross." Jasper gagged.

Humphrey and Kate, bathed in the light of the full moon, howled together once more. It was definitely one of Kate's best birthdays, one she would not soon forget.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Alpha and Omega and all associated characters are the property of Lionsgate Entertainment.)_


	5. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Life In Jasper Park**

**Chapter Five: Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow**

As winter neared, Kate and Garth each made an important decision. They had chosen which of their children had what it took to qualify for alpha school. Normally, this wouldn't even have been a decision, but, due to their offspring being the result of the first inter-class unions in the park's history, They had no choice but to observe them carefully as they grew, seeing if they held the qualities necessary to be alphas.

Eventually, they came to a decision. The thoughtful, level-headed Wayne and the intelligent, determined Justine would be sent to alpha school.

When they learned of this, Wayne and Justine were excited at the prospect of becoming alphas like their parents. But soon afterward, they realised this would mean spending an entire season away from their friends and siblings. None of them were taking it very well.

"This sucks!" Jasper said, with his usual eloquence.

"Watch your language, mister." Kate chastised him.

"Sorry, mom." Jasper blanched. "But still, it's not fair! Why does Justine have to go away for a whole season?"

"Because that's how long it takes to train an alpha." Kate replied.

"Do I really have to go?" Justine asked nervously.

"Yes, you do." Kate told her. "You have the makings of a great alpha, sweetie. But you still need to learn how."

"Don't you wanna be a great alpha like your mom, kiddo?" Humphrey asked.

"I guess." Justine sighed. "But... I don't think I can handle being away from Jasper and the others for so long. I'll miss them too much."

"I'll miss you too, sis." Jasper admitted. "It just won't be the same without you."

"Easy with the sad faces, guys." Humphrey comforted them. "It's only one measly season. It'll be over before you know it."

Jasper and Justine's worries were far from eased. Their sleep that night was a fitful one.

The next morning, they went to meet up with the others as usual. Pepper was with them, the sour look on her face indicating she had been informed of the situation.

"So, we've all heard the news." Rosie sighed.

"Yep." Jasper sighed.

"I just can't believe this is happening." Rosie despaired. "I don't want you to go, Justine. You're my best friend."

"You're my best friend, too." Justine smiled. "But I have to go. Like my mom said, I need to learn how to be a good alpha, for the pack's sake."

"I really don't know how to feel about this." Wayne admitted. "I've always wanted to be a great alpha, like my dad, but I'm not exactly thrilled at the idea of spending an entire season away from you guys."

"How do you think I feel?!" Jasper scoffed. "After you and Justine leave, I won't have anybody but Rosie and Pepper to hang with. I'll probably have gone all girly by the time you get back!"

Wayne chuckled.

"Never change, Jasper." He smiled. "Can you do me that favor?"

"Consider it done, cuz." Jasper grinned.

"Guys, could I speak with Wayne, please?" Pepper asked. "Alone?"

"Yeah, sure." Jasper nodded, noting the serious look in Pepper's eyes. He, Justin and Rosie quickly made themselves scarse.

"What's the matter, Pep?" Wayne asked.

"I hate this." Pepper whispered, her eyes starting to tear up. "I hate that you have to go. I hate that you'll be gone for a whole season. I really like hanging out with you, Wayne. I don't know if I can take not seeing you for so long!"

"I feel the same way, Pepper." Wayne said as he looked her in the eye. "I like hanging out with you too, and I definitely won't like being away from you for so long. But I have to. It's better that we both just accept it, and don't mope over it."

"I guess so..." Pepper sighed.

"I'll miss you a lot." Wayne admitted. "But as long as I remember all the fun times we've had together, I'll get through it. You can do it, too."

"I could give it a try..." Pepper mused.

"Besides, we're not leaving for another couple of days." Wayne smiled. "What say we try to have enough fun to last all winter?"

"Let's do it!" Pepper cheered. "Come on, guys!" She called out to the others, who were only a short distance away. "Let's play like there's no tomorrow!"

With that rousing declaration, the pups ran into the fields to play. With the deadline for alpha school getting nearer with each passing day, the friends made the most of their remaining time together.

Soon, the weather in Jasper Park grew colder, the days became shorter, and the grass started frosting over each night. Winter had finally come, and with it, the time to go to alpha school.

Wayne and Justine stood with their family and Pepper, ready to meet up with Tony and Winston, who, after retiring from their positions as head alphas, were heading up the alpha training.

"Guess this is it." Justine sighed. "Bye, mom. Bye, dad. Bye, Jasper."

"Be good, honey." Kate nuzzled her daughter.

"Do your best." Humphrey smiled, trying to hide his tears.

"Show 'em what you've got, sis." Jasper smiled, offering his paw to bump.

"You got it, bro." Justine returned the bump.

Meanwhile, Wayne was being huggd by Lilly.

"My little pup." She sniffed. "I'm so proud of you."

"We both are, son." Garth said as he ruffled Wayne's head fur.

"I miss you already." Rosie smiled.

"Same here." Wayne smiled back.

Pepper approached the family gingerly.

"Good luck, Wayne." She grinned. "I just know you're going to be the best alpha ever."

"Thanks, Pepper." Wayne smiled, nudging her playfully.

"Pups, it's time." Winston called.

Wayne and Justine detached themselves from their well-wishers, and followed their grandfathers to alpha school.

As the adults returned to their duties, the remaining pups gathered together.

"Well, guess it's just the three of us now." Jasper sighed.

"Yep." Rosie nodded. "I don't know if I want to play anything without the others."

"Come on, don't be like that!" Pepper interjected. "I have it on good authority that Wayne and Justine wouldn't want us to just mope around. They'd want us to have fun! So, whattaya say, how about a good game of tag?"

"...Yeah, I'm in." Rosie nodded.

"Me too." Jasper smiled. "And I'm gonna win!"

"Oh, really?" Rosie asked. "And what makes you so sure?"

"The fact that I'm up against a couple of girls, of course." Jasper teased.

"Oh, that's it." Pepper chuckled. "Get 'im!"

The pups chased after each other, managing to have fun despite losing two of their number. Hopefully, their fun would last all winter...

**To Be Continued...**

_(Alpha and Omega and all associated characters are the property of Lionsgate Entertainment.)_


	6. Love And Laughter

**Life In Jasper Park**

**Chapter Six: Love And Laughter**

Winter had come to Jasper Park. A light dusting of snow covered the land. Jasper was padding across the meadow, marvelling at the whiteness around him. The pup was well on his way to being full-grown, currently being the wolf equivalent of a teenager.

Normally, Jasper would spend the day hanging out with Rosie and Pepper. But today, the girls had decided to give each other makeovers, and Jasper was having no part of that.

_'Times like these make me wish you were here, Wayne.'_ Jasper thought to himself. _'Dumb girls. Who needs 'em, anyway?'_

Just as he was finishing his thought, Jasper's attention was caught by a young female wolf from across the meadow. Her pure red coat standing out amongst the white snow, she strutted across the land with finesse.

_'Whoa.'_ Jasper gasped mentally, awestruck by her beauty. _'I'm in love!'_

Without a second thought, Jasper padded over to the she-wolf.

"Well, helloooo." He crooned. "And you are?"

"Not even remotely interested." The girl sniffed.

"Hey, hey!" Jasper smirked, playing it cool. "Who said anything about interested? I'm just looking for introductions here! The name's Jasper. What's yours?"

"Nicole." The she-wolf replied.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful lady." Jasper winked.

"Smooth." Nicole rolled her eyes.

"So, what brings you out here?" Jasper asked.

"Just checking out the snow." Nicole replied. "Never seen it before."

"Me neither." Jasper chuckled. "Look at this! We've only known each other two minutes, and already we've found something we have in common!"

"Look, I'm going to be brutally honest here." Nicole sighed. "You're cute and all, but I just got out of a bad relationship, and I'm not in the market for a new one."

"Oh, I see." Jasper frowned. "Then how about we just hang out as pals?"

"Well..." Nicole mused.

"You like jokes?" Jasper asked. "Here's a killer: What kind of wolf is always falling over in the forest?"

"Okay, I give." Nicole played along. "What kind?"

"A _timber_ wolf!" Jasper exlaimed.

Nicole giggled lightly.

"Not bad." She admitted.

"If you liked that, you'll love this." Jasper smiled. "What kind of wolf always gets lost? A _where_-wolf!"

Nicole laughed out loud.

"Good one!" She chuckled. "You're a real funny guy, Jasper."

"Well..." Jasper said modestly.

"What's goin' on here?" A new voice roared across the field.

Looking for the source, Jasper gulped. A fairly large red wolf was stomping across the meadow.

"Nothing, Tremaine." Nicole said irritably. "I was just talking with my new friend, Jasper."

"Friend, huh?" Tremaine glared at Jasper, who shrank down. "That better be all you are, runt, or you and me are gonna have a problem."

"Okay, two things." Nicole snarled, getting inbetween Tremaine and Jasper. "One: I am not your girlfriend anymore. And two: I was _never_ your property. Understand?"

"Whatever." Tremaine shrugged, before turning back to Jasper. "Watch yourself, runt."

As he turned to leave, Tremaine kicked up some snow into Jasper's face.

"I'm sorry about that." Nicole groaned.

"Let me guess." Jasper grimaced, wiping the snow off. "That was the 'bad relationship' you just got out of?"

"Yeah." Nicole nodded. "And Tremaine _still_ hasn't gotten the message that we're through."

"That's too bad." Jasper shook his head. "So, you wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"I don't know." Nicole balked. "If Tremaine sees you around me again..."

"He won't." Jasper smirked. "I know a few places that musclehead won't even think to look."

Jasper then whispered a suitable location into Nicole's ear.

"Okay, fine." She sighed. "See you tomorrow."

As he departed the meadow, Jasper let loose a small "Yes!"

That night, he lay in the den, thinking about Nicole. The young wolf was unable to get her off his mind. He had never felt this way about a girl before. But Tremaine was going to be trouble...

"Hey, dad." Jasper said suddenly. "Can I ask you somethin'?"

"Sure thing, sport." Humphrey smiled.

"Remember when you used to tell us the story of how you and mom became mates?" Jasper asked.

"Sure do." Humphrey chuckled.

"Well, you know that part where the caribou were about to stomp on mom, and you protected her?" Jasper asked. "How did you do it?"

"Well, there's no real 'how' to it." Humphrey admitted. "The love of my life was in danger, and I had to protect her. Simple as that."

"Oh, I get it... I guess." Jasper nodded.

"Why all the questions, kiddo?" Humphrey inquired.

"Oh, it's... nothing." Jasper shrugged. "I think I'll go hit the hay. Night, dad."

"Night, son." Humphrey smiled.

The next morning, Jasper went to meet Nicole at the agreed-upon place; Around the back of Howling Rock.

"Heyyyy, Nicky." Jasper smiled.

"Hey." Nicole grinned. "And please don't call me 'Nicky'."

"No problemo." Jasper nodded. "So, how about some more jokes? I brought my 'A' material this time."

"Fire away." Nicole declared.

Jasper hit Nicole with his best jokes. It wasn't long before she was on the ground, laughing her head off.

"You've got a great laugh." Jasper sighed.

"Uhh, thanks, I guess..." Nicole blushed lightly.

"And really nice eyes." Jasper continued, gazing into her brown orbs.

"True." Nicole smirked. "Yours aren't too bad, either..."

For a moment, they gazed into each other eyes.

"HEY!" Roared the voice of Tremaine, as the brawny wolf sprinted towards them.

"Uh-oh." Jasper grimaced.

"He must have followed me!" Nicole exclaimed.

"What did I tell you yesterday, runt?!" Tremaine snarled. "Keep away from my girl!"

"I am not your girl!" Nicole spat. "Now leave him alone, you bully!"

"Don't talk to me like that!" Tremaine growled, shoving Nicole to the ground.

"Hey, quit it!" Jasper roared.

"Or what?" Tremaine chuckled darkly as he advanced on Jasper, backing the young omega against a tree. "You gonna make me, runt?"

"Can't." Jasper smirked. "You've already been made. And it looks to me like it was a lousy job!"

"You callin' me ugly?" Tremaine hissed. "That's it!"

Tremaine charged at Jasper, but the smaller wolf leapt out of the way. He then pulled on a low-hanging branch and released it, causing it to snap against Tremaine's rear.

"Ow!" Tremaine winced. "Now you're really gonna get it!"

Tremaine charged again, but Jasper leapt over him.

"How..?" Tremaine gasped.

"My mom's an alpha." Jasper boasted. "I picked up a few tricks from her. Like this!"

Jasper began furiously kicking his back paws, spraying Tremaine with huge clumps of snow.

"You little...!" Tremaine seethed.

"Come and get me, ugly." Jasper smirked, backing up against the tree.

His rage pushed to the limit, Tremaine charged again. Jasper dodged once more, and Tremaine struck the tree headfirst. Collapsing to the ground, he was then buried under a pile of dislodged snow from the branches above.

"Okay, pal, listen up." Jasper said, getting serious. "You are gonna leave me and Nicole alone, or else."

"Or else what?" Tremaine spat.

"Or else I'll tell my mom." Jasper smirked. "You know, Kate, one of the head alphas? And she'll let your parents know what you've been up to."

"No, don't!" Tremaine whimpered, his bravado suddenly evaporating. "My dad'll kill me! Okay, I'll leave you alone. Just don't tell, please!"

"Beat it." Jasper growled.

Without another word, Tremaine fled, tail between his legs (Literally).

"That was amazing." Nicole smiled. "No-one's ever stood up for me like that before."

"Aw, it was nothing." Jasper said modestly.

"No, it wasn't." Nicole whispered, as she nuzzled against him. "It was really something."

"If you say so." Jasper blushed as he nuzzled her back.

They stayed like that for a while. If Jasper had been asked for the exact duration, he'd have said it was forever. After they came apart, they agreed to see each other again tomorrow.

"I'd like to hear more about my eyes." Nicole winked.

"You can count on that." Jasper smirked.

Before Nicole left, she rubbed her nose against Jasper's.

"'Til then." She whispered.

Jasper watched her until he disappeared from sight. He then placed his paw over his nose, a dazed look on his face.

"Wow." He gasped.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Alpha and Omega and all associated characters are the property of Lionsgate Entertainment.)_


	7. Big Stomach, Bigger Heart

**Life In Jasper Park**

**Chapter Seven: Big Stomach, Bigger Heart**

Winter was starting to hit Jasper Park hard. The snow was falling practically daily, and the Park was often battered by chilling winds.

At the moment, Rosie and Pepper were making their way across the frozen wasteland, caught in a large snowfall.

"How did I ever think winter was cool?" Pepper shivered.

"It _is_ cool." Rosie shuddered. "Ice cold, in fact!"

"G-good one." Pepper said through chattering teeth.

"Hey, over here!" Called a voice from nearby.

In a small cave up aheadwas the owner of the voice; Alf, the son of Mooch.

"You can warm up in here!" Alf called.

Without hesitation, the two she-wolves joined Alf in his little cave. It was a sparse place, with barely enough room for all three of them. Alf generally used it as a home away from home, relaxing in it during the day.

"Thanks, big guy." Pepper smiled. "I feel warmer already."

"Yes, it was really so nice of you to offer us shelter." Rosie smiled too.

"N-no problem." Alf mumbled, staring at the floor. "Are you hungry? I have some leftover caribou. The cold weather keeps it well-preserved."

"I'll pass." Pepper grimaced.

"I'll have some." Rosie smiled.

"Great!" Alf smiled. "I mean, if you feel like it..."

Nervously, the rotund wolf nosed away a patch of grass, revealing a chunk of caribou. Rosie hungrily started eating the slightly mouldy meat.

"Not bad." Rosie admitted. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Alf smiled awkwardly.

Before long, the snowfall stopped, allowing the she-wolves to depart for their respective family dens.

"Thanks again!" Rosie called back as she and Pepper.

"Come by anytime!" Alf smiled. "I-I mean, if you'd like..."

As they continued their trek, Rosie marvelled at Alf's hospitality.

"It was so sweet of him to offer us shelter, don't you think?" She asked.

"You know what I think?" Pepper grinned. "I think he likes you!"

"What?!" Rosie blushed. "He... he was just being nice, that's all!"

"Please." Pepper shook her head. "Didn't you catch how nervous he was? He could barely even look at you!"

"Maybe he's just shy..." Rosie shrugged.

"Really?" Pepper smirked. "He didn't seem to have any trouble looking at me. And you know what else? I think you like him back!"

"No, I don't!" Rosie said hotly. "He's just... a friend!"

"Then why are you getting so flustered?" Pepper shot back.

Unable to think of a good retort, Rosie simpy turned up her nose, which Pepper smugly took as an admission of guilt.

It snowed all night, but there wasn't a cloud in the sky the morning after. Pepper and her father took the opportunity to go logsledding together. Rosie declined to join them, still cross with Pepper from the day before. She also couldn't hang out with Jasper, who was with Nicole. Rosie and Pepper had found it quite unbelievable that Jasper had found a lady friend; Rosie could only imagine Justine's reaction upon her return.

Walking through the frozen land, Rosie was still thinking about how annoyed she was at Pepper. She was so lost in thought, she wasn't watching where she was going, and she bumped into something plump and fuzzy.

"Oof!" She gasped.

"Oh, sorry." The plump and fuzzy object, which she discovered to be Alf, apologised.

"No, it's my fault." Rosie smiled. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"If you say so." Alf mumbled.

Rosie found herself looking into Alf's eyes. They were so kind, so soulful... Then her focus moved to his entire face.

_'You know, he's actually kinda cute...'_ She found herself thinking.

Mentally, Rosie shook herself, embarrassed.

"Do you... wanna hang out?" Alf asked timidly.

"Okay." Rosie nodded, trying to look nonchalant. "But there's not much we can do in this weather."

"Actually, there is." Alf starting walking in the direction of a frozen pond. "Ever been ice sliding before?"

"Ice sliding?" Rosie asked. "What's that?"

Alf tapped one paw onto the ice, then placed all four on there.

"It's this." He smiled.

Alf began pushing himself across the ice, using the pad of his paws to slide over the pond.

"Cool!" Rosie smiled. "My turn!"

Rosie started her own slider. She was a touch unsteady at first, but quickly got the hang of it.

"This is so much fun!" She squealed.

"You're pretty good." Alf smiled. "For a beginner."

Rosie smiled back. Her smile broke when she heard a cracking sound from beneath her. Looking down, she saw the ice below starting to give.

"Uh-oh." She gulped.

"Relax." Alf said, his face set like stone. "Just move off the ice, slowly and carefully."

Rosie obeyed, gingerly raising a single paw. Suddenly, the ice gave way slightly. Before Rosie could make another move, Alf pushed her out of the way, falling into the collapsing ice himself.

"Alf!" Rosie cried.

Alf tried to pull himself out of the icy water, but his paws couldn't get any grip on the ice.

"Here, grab my tail!" Rosie called, offering it to him.

"But..." Alf gasped.

"Just do it!" Rosie called.

Reluctantly, Alf gripped Rosie's tail with his teeth. Wincing momentarily, Rosie pulled hard, lifting Alf up enough for him to climb back onto land. The soaked wolf shivered wildly.

"We've got to get you to shelter." Rosie declared.

"M-my c-cave's n-not t-too f-far f-from h-here." Alf shivered.

The two wolves made it to the cave. Alf flopped down onto the grassy patch, and curled up, trying to get warm. Rosie clambered on top of him.

"W-what are you..." Alf blushed as he shivered.

"Helping you warm up." Rosie declared. "My dad always says the best way to warm a frozen wolf is to huddle up with him."

"Oh, okay." Alf sighed gratefully.

"You didn't have to do that back there." Rosie told him. "Save me, I mean. I might have been able to get clear myself."

"I couldn't risk it." Alf replied. "I couldn't bear to see you..."

The frozen wolf peeled off, blushing again.

"You like me, don't you?" Rosie asked bluntly.

"I, um..." Alf blushed. "I, uh, that is to say... yes."

"So, Pepper was right." Rosie sighed. "I'll never hear the end of this..."

"I'm sorry." Alf said sheepishly. "It's just... you're so pretty, and nice..."

"Don't be sorry." Rosie smiled. "In fact, I think I kinda like you too."

"Y-you do?" Alf gasped.

"Yeah." Rosie chuckled. "You're so sweet, and kind. And then there's the whole 'saving my life' thing you've got going on. That was the clincher."

Alf smiled, overcome with joy. Rosie leaned forward and licked his cheek, causing his face to turn red again..

"I'm surprised you haven't warmed up already, what with all that blushing you've been doing." She teased.

"Did I mention I also like your sense of humor?" Alf smiled.

The two young wolves ended up lying together for some time, even longer then it would have taken for Alf to fully warm up. They were happy to just be close to each other, basking in the glow of their new-found love.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Alpha and Omega and all associated characters are the property of Lionsgate Entertainment.)_


	8. Student Rivalry

**Life In Jasper Park**

**Chapter Eight: Student Rivalry**

As winter started to wind down, the students of alpha school were nearing their final exams. They had worked long and hard, and the fruits of their labour were about to pay off.

"Can you believe this?" Justine asked Wayne excitedly. "Another couple of tests, and we're going to be full-fledged alphas!"

"That's assuming you actually _pass_ your tests." Came a smug voice from behind them.

It was Snatch, the son of Hutch.

"And with someone like me to go up against, I wouldn't count on it." He smirked.

"Oh, really?" Justine growled. "We'll just see about that!"

"Yes, we'll see." Snatch retorted. "Or should I say _you'll_ see... my tail, way out in front!"

And with that, the cocky wolf strutted away.

"Ooh, I hate that guy!" Justine fumed. "Why is he always such a jerk?"

"Beats me." Wayne shrugged. "It's definitely not hereditary, though; I met his dad a few times, and he always seemed like a nice wolf."

"It's not just that he's a jerk, though." Justine continued. "He only ever acts like a jerk to me, not anybody else."

_(Flashback)_

_It was only a few days into the alpha training. The trainees were being taught the basics; stalking, pouncing, etc. At the moment, they were practising backflips. Justine performed an excellent flip, but stumbled on the landing._

_"Nice backflop." Snatch sneered._

_"Hey!" Justine growled._

_"Let me show you how it's supposed to be done." Snatch smirked, going on to perform a perfect backflip._

_"Very good, Snatch." Tony complimented him._

_Snatch threw Justine a smug look._

_(End Flashback)_

It had been like that throughout most of the training. Snatch had done everything he could to show up Justine, though she had managed to one-up him quite a few times.

"If it's the last thing I do, I'll show that fathead what a real alpha's all about!" Justine raged.

"Easy there, cuz." Wayne tried to calm her. "No need to go nuts over a few taunts."

"Try a few _thousand_ taunts!" Justine spat. "And I'm gonna make him pay for each and every one!"

Wayne knew better then to argue with his cousin when she was this angry.

"Ooookay." Wayne sighed. "Let's get to class..."

They joined their fellow students just in time for Winston and Tony's arrival.

"Alright, class." Winston began. "Today, we'll be doing a little roleplaying."

"We will split you into pairs." Tony continued. "One of you will be the hunter. The other will be the caribou. The 'hunter' will attack, and the 'caribou' will attempt to escape. Caribou are fast, so you must be faster if you want to catch them."

"Once the 'caribou' has been caught, the pairs will switch, and the hunter will become the hunted." Winston finished.

As the senior alphas started pairing up the wolves, Justine was struck by a sudden terrible thought.

_'Please don't pair me with Snatch, please don't pair me with Snatch...'_ She repeated mentally.

"Justine and... Snatch." Winston declared.

_'Aw, skunk droppings!'_ Justine thought, dismayed.

Snatch threw a smirk in Justin's direction. As the students stood in line for the test, Winston and Tony took their places on a nearby cliff, so they could see every part of the "course" clearly.

All too soon, Justine and Snatch's turn came. Justine walked a short distance away, and imitated a caribou as best as she could, while Snatch began stalking her. As Snatch leapt out of the bushes, she bolted. Running as fast as she could, she pulled as many twists and turns as possible. Just when she thought she'd lost him, Justine was tackled to the ground by Snatch.

"Gotcha!" Snatch whooped.

"Get off me!" Justine growled.

"Sorry, I can't hear you." Snatch smirked. "Dead caribou don't talk."

"Very good, Snatch!" Winston called down. "Now, switch!"

"Good luck catching me, slowpoke." Snatch mocked.

And so, the scenario was set up again, only with the roles reversed. Justine pounced, and Snatch ran.

"Sorry, no caribou for you!" Snatch chided as he leapt ahead.

Growling, Justine pushed herself harder then she had ever done before. With this new burst of speed, she caught up to Snatch in no time. And, with one quick pounce, she brought him down.

"Okay, you got me!" Snatch wheezed. "You can let me up now!"

"Not until you tell me why!" Justine roared.

"Why what?" Snatch groaned.

"Why have you been acting like such a jerk to me?" Justine spat. "Why? Is it the way I look, my moves, my brains?"

"Yes, it's all of that!" Snatch suddenly blurted out. "You're the smartest, most skilled, most beautiful wolf I've ever seen!"

"Wait, what?" Justine gaped, letting Snatch up. "Are you saying you... like me?!"

"Yes." Snatch admitted.

"Then... why didn't you just say so?" Justine asked.

"I did." Snatch admitted. "I tried to talk you on the first day, but you were so focused on the training that you barely even noticed me."

"Oh, right." Justine mumbled, a vague memory of those events flickering in her mind. She was so happy to finally be in alpha school, she'd barely even registered Snatch's attempts at conversation. "But that still doesn't explain you being such a jerk."

"I figured you'd notice me more if I was a rival for the top alpha spot." Snatch admitted. "So I put my all into the schoolwork, and starting acting like... _that_, all to get your attention. It kinda worked, but I guess I went a little overboard, huh?"

"A little?" Justine snorted. "Try a _lot_."

"I'm really sorry." Snatch apologised. "I didn't think you'd take it so hard."

"Well, I did." Justine huffed. "And it'll take a lot more then an 'I'm sorry' for me to forgive you."

"If I have to earn your forgiveness, I will." Snatch declared. "Even if it takes another whole season."

"You... you really mean that?" Justine asked, touched by his resolve.

"With all my heart." Snatch nodded. "You're the most amazing wolf I've ever met, and you're definitely worth it."

Justine blushed.

"Well, if you really want to make it up to me, I know one way you could do it." She smiled coyly. "I need a sparring partner for the combat drills. You up for it?"

"You bet." Snatch grinned.

"And don't even think of going easy on me." Justine added. "I _am_ the most skilled wolf you've ever seen, right?"

"Without a doubt." Snatch smiled.

With that, the two young wolves returned to the others.

"What took you two so long?" Tony asked.

"Oh, nothing." Justine shrugged. "Just having a little student-to-student chat."

"Yep." Snatch smiled. "A little pow-wow, that's all."

The two wolves joined the others, standing side-by-side, to the bewilderment of all.

"Okay, what happened?" Wayne asked Justine.

"Nothing much." Justine grinned. "We just... straightened things out, that's all. Right, Snatch?"

Justine winked at Snatch, who smiled triumphantly. Wayne tilted his head quizzically.

"Whatever you say, cuz." He sighed, giving up. "Whatever you say."

**To Be Continued...**

_(Alpha and Omega and all associated characters are the property of Lionsgate Entertainment.)_


	9. Homecoming

**Life In Jasper Park**

**Chapter Nine: Homecoming**

Spring had finally returned to Jasper Park, and with it, the graduating alpha class. Wayne and Justine were so glad to finally be home, and their families felt the same way, the entire group of relations coming together in a joyous reunion. Of course, there had been changes on both sides; Wayne and Justine had been quite surprised to learn that their siblings had gained romantic partners during winter.

When Rosie had chosen to introduce Alf to her parents, their reactions had been positive; Garth had been impressed by the tale of how he had saved Rosie from falling into the ice, while Lilly had been won other by the young wolf's kind and caring personality.

When Jasper had taken Nicole home to meet his parents, Kate had silently assessed the young she-wolf's personality and traits, quickly forming the conclusion that Nicole was a worthy mate for her son. Humphrey, on the other paw, had jabbed Jasper on the shoulder, and loudly said "That's my boy! You got yourself a real gorgeous gal there! Like father, like son, I guess!", much to his son's embarassment.

As for the returning siblings, Wayne was pleasantly surprised that Rosie had found someone, although he had given Alf the classic "You treat my sister right" speech. Meanwhile, Justine had quickly connected with Nicole, to the point where they were soon discussing Jasper's little flaws and foibles, giggling throughout (To Jasper's annoyance).

It was then that Snatch had joined the group, and Jasper enjoyed some measure of revenge as Justine sheepishly explained his reason for being there. Over the remainder of their alpha training, the two had grown closer, and had finally come together romantically on the day of their graduation. Justine was a tad nervous at revealing their relationship to her family... with good cause, it would turn out.

"Aww." Kate cooed tenderly. "My little girl's in love."

"Moooom!" Justine groaned.

"You better take care of her, pal." Humphrey threatened, eyeing Snatch in a way that was very un-omega. "Or else you'll have me to answer to. Got it, mister?"

"Dad!" Justine yelped.

"Relax, Jussy." Snatch smiled, as he nuzzled her warmly. "Your dad's just looking out for his daughter. Don't worry, sir. I'll take care of her."

"Yeah, _Jussy_." Jasper teased. "Don't worry."

"Zip it, Jasper." Justine growled at her brother. "I can't believe I actually missed you..."

"Yeah, you missed me alright." Jasper smirked. "Face it, who wouldn't?"

"Not me, my cute little comedian." Nicole whispered, as she placed her forehead under his chin.

Jasper smiled, blushing deeply as he did.

"At least now, we've got a way to shut him up." Justine pouted.

"Don't stay mad, Jussy." Snatch cooed. "Your face is at it's prettiest when you smile."

Justine couldn't help but grin at Snatch's compliment.

"There it is." Snatch beamed. "Like the face of an angel."

"Oh, stop." Justine said bashfully.

"You have a very... interesting family, Rosie." Alf noted.

"The best." Rosie smiled. "And now you're a part of it, too."

"And I couldn't be happier." Alf smiled, rubbing noses with Rosie.

Wayne observed all the new couples.

"You leave for one season, and suddenly, everybody's hooked up." He remarked.

The next morning, Pepper raced happily over to Humphrey and Kate's den, ecstatic at the thought of seeing Justine again.

"Hey, girl!" She greeted her long-lost friend.

"Great to see you again, Pep!" Justine smiled. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Pepper grinned. "Don't get me wrong, hanging out with just Jasper and Rosie wasn't that bad, but it just wasn't the same, not without you and-"

"Hello, Pepper." Came a deep voice from behind her.

Pepper turned to see Wayne approaching, followed closely by Rosie. Now fully grown, the young alpha had developed his father's brawny, handsome physique, but his eyes still had the warm kindness that his mother's possessed.

"Wow..." Pepper gasped.

"Close your mouth, Pep." Justine whispered smugly. "You're drooling."

"Hi, Wayne." Pepper cooed. "Wow, you really... grew up."

"What can I say?" Wayne shrugged. "Alpha school seemed to agree with me."

"I'll say." Pepper swooned.

"No kidding." Rosie chuckled. "The first time I saw him, I barely recognised him. I thought he was a walking mountain!"

The siblings and Pepper shared a hearty laugh.

"Pepper, can I talk to you... alone?" Wayne asked, suddenly nervous.

"I guess so." Pepper replied.

As the two young wolves walked off together, Justine and Rosie shared a knowing look.

"You think he's gonna do it?" Justine asked.

"I'll bet you three caribou legs he does." Rosie smiled.

"You're on." Justine smirked.

As they walked together, Pepper tried to keep herself from staring at Wayne, but was unable to help herself. He had grown so handsome, she could barely believe her eyes.

"You know something, Pep?" Wayne asked. "I really missed you over the winter."

"I missed you too, Wayne." Pepper smiled.

"No, I mean I _really_ missed you." Wayne continued. "You were on my mind almost all the time."

"Really?" Pepper blushed.

"Really." Wayne nodded. "Every night, I'd fall asleep thinking of you."

"Oh, really?" Pepper smiled, remarking to herself that she too had often done the same thing. "That's so sweet."

"Do you remember when we were pups?" Wayne asked. "That crush you used to have on me?"

"Yeah..." Pepper sighed. "Used to..."

"Remember when I told you that I wasn't ready for a relationship, that we should wait until we were older?" Wayne pressed on. "Well, we're older now, and I've decided that I _am_ ready."

"You are?" Pepper gasped.

"Yes." Wayne smiled. "Pepper, will you be my partner at the moonlight howl tonight?"

"Yes!" Pepper squealed. She starting hopping around Wayne in absolute joy. "Yes-yes-yes-yes-yes-yes!" Getting a hold of herself, she stopped suddenly. "I mean, I'd like that."

"I thought you might." Wayne joked, stepping forward to nuzzle her side, an act she gleefully returned.

"To be honest, I never really let go of that old crush." Pepper admitted. "I always hoped this day would come."

"To be honest, so did I." Wayne revealed. "You're a great girl Pepper. Smart, fun, pretty, the whole package."

"If you say so." Pepper blushed. "But you're the one who's really amazing, Handsome, kind, sweet..."

"Let's just say we're both pretty good catches." Wayne smirked.

"Deal." Pepper agreed.

The young wolves walked together for some time. As the sun started to go down, Pepper realised she had to take her leave.

"I gotta get back home now." Pepper sighed. "But I'll see you tonight, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it." Wayne smiled, leaning in rub Pepper's nose with his own. "Until then, beautiful."

As Wayne headed back to his family's den, Pepper remained where she was, paralysed with joy. Her legs suddenly gave way, and she collapsed to the ground.

"Oh, wow..." She sighed.

That night, the young couples all travelled to Howling Rock, the full moon illuminating their path.

"So, do you howl as pretty as you look?" Snatch asked Justine.

"Just wait and see." Justine teased.

"After you, m'lady." Jasper said to Nicole.

"What a gentlewolf." Nicole smiled, tickling his chin with her tail as she passed by.

"I hope I don't howl too badly." Alf said nervously. "I don't want to make you look bad."

"You'll be fine, Alfie." Rosie reassured her howling partner, nuzzling against him.

Bringing up the rear was Wayne and Pepper. Pepper was leaning against Wayne, almost to the point of tipping him over (Not that Wayne minded, though). The other wolves quickly noticed their arrival.

"Well, looky here." Jasper smirked.

"It's about time." Justine chuckled.

"Took you long enough, bro." Rosie grinned. "Somebody owes me some caribou legs..."

After the couples had taken their places on Howling Rock, Wayne turned to Pepper, his green eyes meeting her blue ones.

"Ready?" He asked excitedly.

"You know it." Pepper smiled lovingly.

Raising their heads to the sky, the two howled together. They were soon joined by all the others, their howls forming a symphony of love. Their parents looked on, overjoyed that their children had grown up and found love like they had (And would even have pups of their own someday), before joining in themselves, howling their love to the heavens.

**The End.**

_(Alpha and Omega and all associated characters are the property of Lionsgate Entertainment.)_


End file.
